


Jewel of the Emporium

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Prostitution, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Sebastian is a long time patron of the Emporium, and Charles is his new favorite 'companion'.





	Jewel of the Emporium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> What if Charles is a rent boy and his next client is a very demanding and powerful man named Sebastian Shaw? And what if Shaw has something very specific in mind for their "appointment"?
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I hope OP doesn't mind the slight deviation I took from the prompt! And though I didn't tag it as such, I think some of this CAN be viewed as non-consensual so please be warned!

Sebastian had been a loyal patron of the Emporium for many years, long before he’d risen to his current position as High Governor of the Dariann Sector. Having enough credits guaranteed your welcome with Essex and his employees (though not the exceptional service, _that_ was reserved for ‘special’ members only) and access to every known species that existed in the galaxy. 

He’d tasted many delights himself over the years, in all manner of colors and shapes and sizes; as a connoisseur of fine things Sebastian had made sure to sample the entire collection, though he only made repeat visits to those he particularly enjoyed. There was a shapeshifter from Lestin-5 that kept his attention for an entire month, as he quite liked the shimmering blue scales on her skin and the way she could morph into whatever form or gender he desired. He liked the Flixx too and the giant tank in which it lived, and he still chuckled whenever he thought of the strange sex they had, that required his total submersion underwater while outfitted with a breathing mask.

But mostly, he enjoyed the telepaths from Terria, in whose arms – and minds – existed an entire universe of possibilities. Emma had been his favorite for years; from his time running the tiny mining colony on Sullistar to only a year ago when she’d finally retired, her contract having been bought out by another long-time customer. That left Sebastian a little unmoored and unsatisfied, and if he’d been a bit harsher than necessary on the Vletti colonists over their little revolt…

…well, he could hardly be blamed for his ill temper.

Luckily, Sebastian found himself a new favorite soon enough, another telepath to replace Emma in Essex’s stable of companions. Charles was every bit as stunning as his predecessor, though still young enough to lack the hard cynicism and pragmatism that Emma wore like armor. He delighted in doting on his lovely pet, lavishing him with all manner of gifts – from Cartussian delicacies to fancy Boscan wines – and paid for one leisure day per cycle where he would be free from servicing clients. It made Charles rather beholden to Sebastian for his patronage, which in turn, made it difficult to say no to his very specific requests.

Not that the boy was in any real position to negotiate terms, though Sebastian did so enjoy the illusion of choice.

He arrived at the designated time, in the luxury complex that made up Section B of the sprawling Emporium.  His access key allowed him onto the lift and then up to the twelfth floor, where the doors opened directly into the telepath’s quarters. As expected, Charles was ready and waiting for him, a glass of wine in one hand and not a stitch of clothing on his gloriously delectable body.

“Hello Charles,” he said, taking the offered glass in one hand and pulling him close. It was always such a pleasure to indulge, and Charles opened up to him so beautifully, moaning softly as Sebastian plundered his mouth with impatient kisses. “Did you miss me?”

“Always,” Charles replied, so sincerely that Sebastian might have even believed him, if he was a young and naïve fool like his protégé. A courtesan was paid to adore you, and to offer everything they had in their arsenal to pander to your every need; at most they could allow themselves to prefer one client over another, but true fondness could only ever end poorly.

And _love_ was never an option.

He reached for the nape of Charles’ neck and pressed his thumb against the embedded chip, smiling when the bio scan beeped and Charles sagged against him, sighing happily. Strangely, not everyone came to Charles because of his unique power, and he was only allowed access to his telepathy when it was explicitly requested. Another reason that Charles favored him over others, as Sebastian cherished him for his abilities even more than his good looks.

Today though…today would be a little different than their usual play.

Charles led him over to the opulent couch, and gently pushed him down into the soft cushions with a smile. He did a slow turn then, the way Sebastian liked it, and bent over to reveal the silver plug buried between his ass cheeks.

“Very good,” he praised as he offered his hand, guiding Charles to kneel on the plush carpets between his feet. “Everything is perfect, just as I knew it would be.”

He thumbed the bracelet on his left wrist, which drew Charles’ gaze, his eyes darting between the device and Sebastian’s grinning face. Softly, he grazed Charles’ cheek with his fingertips, before drawing the boy’s attention to the uncomfortable tenting in his trousers. “I need you to take the edge off, pet, before the main event.”

Obediently Charles set to work, his hands deft and sure as he shed the material that covered Sebastian’s cock and guided it into his mouth. He liked watching him work almost as much as he liked the way it felt; the wet warmth as he sucked and the round ‘o’ of those red lips wrapped around his aching prick. It made Sebastian toss his head back with a groan, as Charles took the entire length of it without preamble, licking and sucking like he was born for it. Another day, he would have loved to hold the boy down and fuck his mouth; make his eyes water as he shot a load straight down his constricting throat.

No, today Sebastian was in the mood to watch, and so he let Charles do all the work, and kept his hips still as his cock slipped in and out of that sinful mouth. His only concession was to hold Charles’ head down when he finally came, to ensure that every last drop of it was tasted and swallowed. 

After all, he did so enjoy feeding his beautiful Charles.

They retired to the bedroom, and Sebastian refilled his wine – a 4950 vintage, all the way from the Llomeraan System – before settling comfortably into the armchair by the bed. He took slow sips from the glass as Charles drank some water and fixed his hair, pulling on a loose shirt and a pair of tight bottoms as they waited eagerly for their guest.

The elevator beeped, and Sebastian smiled.

“Go on then. Let him in.”

For the first time since they began – no, for the first time _ever_ – he saw Charles hesitate, though the moment passed quickly enough that he decided to let it go. He’d never asked Charles to use his telepathy this way before, and he’d be surprised if at least a bit of the boy’s conscience didn’t try to rear its head.

But it was Sebastian who paid and Sebastian who gave the orders, and neither Charles nor his ‘guest’ would ruin this evening’s plans.

By the time Charles returned, his shirt had already been pulled off and discarded, and he was being half hoisted, half wrestled into the room by young Erik Lehnsherr. He chuckled at the exuberance of youth in the face of all that loveliness; Sebastian remembered times long ago when he too had been this insatiable and easily overwhelmed.

He took another sip from his glass, and watched as Erik picked Charles up and dropped him playfully onto the bed, baring his bottom half with a quick tug of his pants. His own clothes were quick to follow, tossed carelessly onto the floor as he sprawled over his conquest. It’d been many years since he’s seen this much of his young charge, and he was pleased to note how well Erik had grown into those gangly arms and legs, now lean and muscular without an ounce of fat on his body.

“Charles, Charles, I’ve missed you so much,” Erik chanted, almost worshipful in the way he peppered kisses all over that smooth, unblemished skin. He wondered what Erik would think if he knew - what Charles had been doing not even twenty minutes ago - and relished the thought of him, licking the taste of Sebastian’s come that yet lingered in that pretty mouth.

He almost wished that Erik _could_ taste it, the bitterness, and know he was getting Sebastian’s dregs. But that had not been his instructions to Charles, no - Sebastian wanted Erik to believe they were alone, to have his presence in the room completely hidden by Charles’ telepathy.

Sebastian on the other hand could watch and listen and comment as he pleased, courtesy of the anti-telepathy device in his bracelet.

“That’s it, pet,” he crooned, as Erik flipped Charles onto his stomach, sliding the plug ever so gently from his body. It was replaced immediately by Erik’s tongue, licking and probing deep, long fingers digging into Charles’ flesh and spreading him open. “Does it feel good? Do you like being eaten out like this? Spread eagled on the bed?”

“Yes, oh yes,” Charles moaned, and while Erik took it as encouragement, Sebastian knew it was in answer to his questions. He didn’t know what amused him more – the fact that Erik had no idea he was being watched, or that Charles knew that he was putting on a good show.

“Get on top, I want to watch you ride him.”

He was gratified to see how quickly Charles moved, maneuvering Erik onto his back and then straddling his hips. They both moaned when he sank down and took Erik inside of him, as his pretty hole splayed open and clenched around that hard prick. Sebastian set the glass down and made his way over, settling on the bed beside them as Charles gasped and moaned.

They made a pretty picture, his protégé and his prostitute, Erik’s fingers splayed over Charles’ hips, grunting in time as they moved. The look of adoration on Erik’s face was palpable, emotions bared for all to see. A weakness then that Sebastian intended to exploit to its fullest, to bring his wayward Captain back under his control.

“Look at me while you fuck him,” he ordered, and Charles obeyed, holding Sebastian’s gaze as he ground himself onto Erik’s prick. The boy’s expression was carefully shuttered, nothing but lust and need to be discerned from his gorgeous face. But Sebastian knew that Erik’s intense feelings were returned at least in part, and it pleased him to see Charles submit to his whims so readily, knowing well how his lover would react to being tricked by his telepathy.

Yes, Charles was being very good for him, and would be rewarded accordingly.

“Does he know about us, Charles?” Sebastian asked, as Erik groaned Charles’ name. “Does he know how often I come to see you, hmm? How many times and how many ways I’ve fucked you? Do you think he’d still kiss you, pet? If he knew how many times you’ve sucked my cock? If he’d still touch you knowing I’d been inside you just like this? Writhing on top of me and moaning my name?”

He didn’t expect an answer, nor did he need one; he’d known Erik long enough to know how the boy would react, and the resentment and disdain he held for the man who practically raised him. It was fitting then, that he wanted so much to be free of Sebastian’s influence, and yet he was getting in deeper and more entangled with every visit to the Emporium.

“Please,” Charles pleaded, and of course Sebastian would not deny him; he reached for Charles’ shaft and thumbed the slit, making him gasp with pleasure as he jerked him in time with Erik’s thrusts. It didn’t take more than a dozen strokes to bring him over the edge, and he arched up with a loud cry, spurting hot and sticky on his hand and all over Erik’s chest.

Sebastian licked his fingers, and chuckled when Erik stiffened a few moments later, pulling Charles down into a desperate kiss as he came.

He wiped his sticky hand on a corner of the sheets, and returned to his wine and his armchair, leaving the lovebirds to soak in their afterglow on the bed. It was even more amusing to listen to Erik’s empty promises in the aftermath; how he had plans to break free from his current life and earn enough to purchase Charles’ contract. His lover did nothing to dissuade him – it was likely that Charles knew them for the impossible dreams they were – though he did caution Erik to be careful, and not to underestimate the people around him.

Sound advice, even if they both knew it would be ignored.

He managed to drain the entire bottle before Erik left, though not before more sweet words and indulgent kisses. Charles smiled and kissed him and made no promises, and watched, expression full of guilt and longing when Erik finally slipped out the bedroom door.

The elevator beeped and Sebastian stood, shedding his clothes leisurely before he made his way back over to the bed.  

“On your hands and knees.”

There was no reason to be gentle since the boy was still loose and wet, so he buried himself to the hilt without warning, and delighted in the shocked gasp it dragged from his lips. He set a brisk pace as he drove in and out of that unyielding heat, and kneaded the flesh of Charles’ buttocks with greedy hands; he imagined the marks he would leave there later on that porcelain skin, hand prints or red welts depending on his mood and method.

“You took it so beautifully, my jewel,” he praised, winding his fingers through Charles’ hair and tugging it hard, groaning as the boy clenched and keened around his prick. “Next time, we should fuck you together, what do you say? Just like this on your hands and knees? One on each end? Or perhaps we should take you at the same time, Charles; see if your tight little hole can take both our dicks.”

Just the thought of it made him shiver with glee, and he spent himself with a guttural moan.

He pulled out and let Charles lick him clean, and then fed him what was leftover with his fingers, a mix now of Erik and Sebastian’s come. It would not be so bad to share the boy with little Erik Lehnsherr, he thought, since he was quite fond of them both; perhaps Erik might even be persuaded to put aside his delusions of grandeur, and return willingly to his place at Sebastian’s side.

“Do you love him?” he asked, as they lay together, Charles propped on his chest. The question seemed to surprise him, and he turned to look at Sebastian, eyes bright blue and discerning.

“Love is a luxury for those who are free, Sebastian,” he said, with a curl of disdain. “And I am certainly not _free_.”

It made him laugh, Charles’ little play on words, even if they both knew that he was lying through his teeth. But it hardly mattered to Sebastian what Charles truly felt, or wanted; he belonged to the Emporium, and to anyone who paid the right fee.

Though perhaps not for much longer, Sebastian thought, as a placed a gentle kiss on Charles’ forehead. Perhaps he would call Essex in the morning, and present the man with an offer too generous to refuse…

His initials would look lovely, he mused, permanently etched onto that perfect skin.


End file.
